Problem: $h(n) = -4n+7$ $f(x) = -3x+h(x)$ $g(x) = -7x^{2}+7x-1-h(x)$ $ h(f(-1)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-1) = (-3)(-1)+h(-1)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-1)$ $h(-1) = (-4)(-1)+7$ $h(-1) = 11$ That means $f(-1) = (-3)(-1)+11$ $f(-1) = 14$ Now we know that $f(-1) = 14$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-1))$ , which is $h(14)$ $h(14) = (-4)(14)+7$ $h(14) = -49$